My Delicious Girl
by Haruno Angel
Summary: Vampir adalah makhluk dingin penghisap darah yang ditakuti manusia. Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang manusia tidak sengaja jatuh cinta dengan seorang vampir dan melewati garis batasannya? Bagaimana lika-liku kisah cinta mereka?
1. Chapter 1

My Delicious Girl

Author: Fiola

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Fantasy*Romance*Hurt/Comfort

Ch. 1

 **.**

Vampir adalah makhluk dingin penghisap darah yang ditakuti manusia.

Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang manusia tidak sengaja jatuh cinta dengan seorang vampir dan melewati garis batasannya?

Bagaimana lika-liku kisah cinta mereka?

 **.**

Suatu malam di desa klan Haruno. Sepi dan senyap yang dapat dirasakan orang-orang yang melewati desa ini.

 _Teng... Teng... Teng..._

Jam akan berdentang 12 kali.

 _Teng... Teng... Teng..._

Dan saat jam itu selesai berdentang, sesuatu akan terjadi. 

_Teng... Teng... Teng..._

3 dentangan lagi dan tiba-tiba sebuah kereta kuda memasuki kawasan desa klan Haruno itu dan berhenti di tengah-tengah desa itu.

 _Teng... Teng... Teng..._

Desa yang mulanya sepi, mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berpakaian putih keluar dari rumah-rumah. Wajah mereka nampak sedih mengantar kepergian seseorang.

Seorang gadis berambut sewarna dengan warna bunga Sakura, lambang desa itu keluar dari rumahnya dengan gaun berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya sendiri bersiap akan menaiki kereta kuda itu.

"Putriku.. Hiks.." seorang wanita menangis melihat kepergian putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Kaa- _san_ , Tou- _san_ , aku pergi dulu." Sang gadis tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kereta itu. Begitu gadis itu masuk, dalam sekejap kereta itu hilang dari pandangan mata, pergi ke suatu tempat misterius membawa sang gadis pergi.

 **.**

Prang!

Bunyi itu kembali lagi terdengar ketika seorang gadis pelayan menatap tuan mudanya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"M-Maafkan a-aku, tuan.." Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Terdapat ketakutan disana

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mencoba mendekatiku 'kan?"

"K-Kumohon tuan.. A-Aku m-inta maaf.."

"PERGI!" 1 teriakan itu membuat ruangan itu menggema dan membuat gadis pelayang itu lari tunggang langgang meningglakan seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang matanya sudah menjadi warna merah darah dengan 3 koma.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi seperti itu lagi?" tanya seorang pemuda berwarna rambut sama dengan pemuda tadi akan tetapi, rambutnya lurus dan kelihatan lebih tua.

"Hn. Salah perempuan itu. Ia terus mendekatiku dan membuatku muak." Mata pemuda itu sudah kembali seperti menjadi onyx dengan tatapan tajam ketika berbicara tadi.

"Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, gadis yang 'terpilih' sudah sampai di wilayah kerajaan ini." Ujar pria itu

"Hn, benarkah? Apa ia akan seperti gadis-gadis sebelumnya ya?" pemuda dengan model rambut emo itu menyeringai.

Kereta yang awalnya di tengah-tengah desa Haruno menjadi berada di depan gerbang raksasa. Gadis di dalam kereta itu bisa merasakan aura menakutkan begitu pintu gerbang ditutup dan masuk semakin dalam. Tak lama kemudian, ia dipersilahkan turun dari kereta itu oleh seorang laki-laki.

Wajah sang gadis tidak kelihatan dikarenakan ditutupi oleh sebuah slayer halus berwarna putih namun, dapat dipastikan wajah gadis itu pastilah cantik.

"Masuklah, raja dan ratu menunggu di dalam." Seorang pelayan mempersilahkannya masuk lebih jauh menuju kastil itu. Ia menuruti dan masuk ke dalam kastil tersebut.

 **.**

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang ratu memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman ramah

"N-Namaku Haruno Sakura" Jawab gadis itu takut-takut melihat sang ratu

"Sakura? Nama yang cantik" ujar sang ratu "Aku ratu kerajaan Uchiha ini, Mikoto. Sementara dia ini raja kerajaan ini, Fugaku" Mikoto ikut memperkenalkan diri

Tak lama setelahnya, 2 orang pemuda berjalan ke arah tempat dimana dari tadi pembicaraan sang ratu dan Sakura terjadi. Salah satu dari pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua mendekati Sakura.

"Hai, aku Itachi." Itachi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura membuat terdapat semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

Seorang pemuda lagi memperhatikan Sakura dengan tatapan yang tajam dan itu membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Emeraldnya menangkap tatapan yang tajam dan dingin dari onyx laki-laki itu membuatnya takut

"Sasuke! Jangan menakutinya!" Ucap sang raja memperingati anak bungsunya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, tatapannya tidak tajam lagi tapi tetap dingin .

"Sakura, laki-laki itu Sasuke. Putraku dan adik Itachi" ucap Mikoto kembali tersenyum pada Sakura untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kaku.

 **.**

Kerajaan Uchiha adalah kerajaan yang jarang diketahui oleh orang luar kecuali oleh klan Haruno, mereka memiliki hubungan khusus antara pendahulu Uchiha dengan pendahulu Haruno.

Oh ya, 1 hal yang belum diulas mengapa Sakura sangat takut saat datang ke kerajaan ini adalah...

Orang kerajaan ini adalah... Vampir.

Itulah yang membuat Sakura begitu ketakutan saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam seolah-olah akan segera menghisap darahnya sampai habis tak tersisa. Padahal pemuda itu sangat tampan batin Sakura saat itu.

"Disini kamarmu, nona." Pelayan menunjukkan salah satu kamar padanya yang akan menjadi tempatnya tidur.

"Hm, terimakasih" ujarnya memasuki kamar itu. Ia melepas slayer yang sedari tadi menempel di rambutnya itu. Hawa dingin sangat terasa disini. Tak ada sinar matahari karna vampir tidak tahan akan sinar matahari, jika pun ada pasti hanya samar-samar.

Sakura sekarang duduk termenung mengingat mengapa ia dikirim disini

Flashback on

"K-kenapa harus putri kita?" ucap sang ibu pilu

"Sang raja memlih karna ada alasannya.." sang ayah menenangkan istrinya

"Mikoto... Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kami..."

"Kaa- _san_..."

"Dengar Sakura, alasan kau dikirim kesana apa kau sudah tahu?" tanya sang ayah menatap ke arah putrinya itu

"Sudah."

"Apa?"

"Aku dipilih karna keistimewaanku, selain itu untuk menjadi 'makanan' untuk pangeran bungsu yang hanya bisa meminum darah orang khusus jika alasan lainnya mungkin karna hubungan pendahulu kita dengan pendahulu kerajaan Uchiha itu."

"Benar. Jadi kau harus pergi Sakura" tutur sang ayah yang membuat sang ibu kembali menangis

"Ya."

Flashback end

Sakura menyandarkan di bangku santai dan menghela nafas panjang memikirkan alasan itu lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kencang dari arah kamar pangeran membuatnya tersentak

Prang.

'Bunyi piring pecah..' inner Sakura berkata

Ia keluar dari kamarnya karna penasaran dan mendengar suara ribut dari kamar pangeran. Tak lama setelahnya, ia melihat seorang pelayan lari tunggang langgang keluar dari kamar pangeran dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin menetes.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' inner Sakura kembali berkata

Tanpa disengaja, ia melihat pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan keadaan di dalam kamar dan memang benar ada piring pecah di dekat Sasuke dan.. ia melihat mata Sasuke yang berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan 3 koma.

Sakura yang melihatnya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kakinya melemas. Ia berniat pergi dari sana namun, sang pangeran dengan secepat kilat sudah ada di hadapannya membuat kakinya semakin lemas.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya sang pangeran memegangi dagu Sakura erat seraya memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dalam-dalam

"T-Tidak... ada" ucap Sakura ketakutan. Peluh memenuhi wajahnya, emeraldnya pun mulai dipenuhi air mata yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya bercampur dengan peluhnya.

"Benarkah?" tatapan Sasuke kian menajam dan menatap dalam-dalam emerald gadis yang ketakutan itu. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menutup erat-erat matanya ketika Sasuke mulai mendekati wajahnya.

"... Kau gemetaran sekali" ujar Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura gemertaran hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Vampir ada di depan matanya dan kapan saja mungkin akan mengigitnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sakura kemudia mulai mendekati leher Sakura. Ia dapat mencium wangi rambut Sakura yang berabau _cherry_. Daripada itu, ia lebih memilih mencium darah Sakura yang manis membuat matanya sampai-sampai terpejam. Rasanya sangat manis, ia sangat ingin meminumnya sampai tak ada sisanya..

"U-Uchiha- _san._.." Panggil Sakura membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan dan menarik wajahnya dari leher Sakura

".. Kau manis..." Sasuke membuat wajah ketakutan Sakura menjadi wajah terkejut

"E-Eh? A-Apa maksud Uchi-"

"Panggil aku Sasuke." Potong Sasuke cepat yang matanya sudah berubah menjadi sepasang onyx yang indah namun tajam

"B-Baiklah... S-Sasuke- _san_ "

"Hn." Respon singkat dari sang Uchiha pun mengakhiri perbincangan mereka berdua saat Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Manis? Aku manis?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri kebingungan apa maksud dari perkataan sang Uchiha

-TBC-

Bagaimana minna fic-ku kali ini? Kali ini SasuSaku lagi minna! Hehe..

Kali ini aku mengambil AU!vers lagi dengan tema kerajaan vampir. Sasuke serem banget ya kayaknya, sampai-sampai pelayannya lari tunggang langgang *dichidori*

Gomen kalau tidak bagus minna *bows*

~Fiola


	2. Chapter 2

**My Delicious Girl**

 **Author: Fiola**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fantasy*Romance*Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: AU!vers, miss typo(s)**

 **Ch. 2**

 **.**

Vampir adalah makhluk dingin penghisap darah yang ditakuti manusia.

Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang manusia tidak sengaja jatuh cinta dengan seorang vampir dan melewati garis batasannya?

Bagaimana lika-liku kisah cinta mereka?

 **.**

Sakura terbangun dengan keadaan masih bernafas hari ini membuat sang kakak, ibu, dan ayah terheran-heran pada Sasuke. Pasalnya, setiap seorang gadis yang terpilih sudah masuk di istana dan bertemu dengan Sasuke, esoknya gadis itu...

... Mati.

"Aneh, tidak biasanya" gumam sang kakak melihat Sakura masih hidup dan sekarang sedang duduk di taman istana

"Biasanya, kalau ada gadis terpilih hari ini misalnya, biasanya esoknya sudah tak bernyawa" ujar sang ibu

"Ada yang aneh dengannya." Sang raja pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

Dan saat Itachi melihat ke jendela lagi, ke arah Sakura yang duduk di taman

"I-Ibu... A-Ayah... coba lihat Sasuke..." Itachi melihat ke arah ibu dan ayahnya lalu kembali melihat ke jendela

"Ada ap-"

"Hn. Benar ada yang berubah."

Yang membuat mereka terkejut dan mengatakan bahwa ada yang berubah dengan Sasuke adalah Sasuke berbincang dengan Sakura dengan jarak cukup dekat. Biasanya, Sasue tidak mau dekat-dekat dan berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Baik itu pelayan maupun gadis terpilih. Kesempatan untuk bicara bagi gadis terpilih dengannya mungkin tidak ada karna esoknya, gadis itu sudah mati.

"S-Sasuke- _san_?" ucap sang gadis melihat seeorang dari balik pohon

"Hn." Respon Sasuke singkat seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura

"P-Pagi." Sakura berusaha tak takut dan menyapa Sasuke

"Hn." Lagi-lagi, respon sang emuda itu terlalu singkat. Yah... lagipula Sakura sudah pernah mendengar kalau pemuda itu irit bicara.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda itu membuat Sakura terkejut

"B-Belum"

"Kalau begitu, sarapan denganku" itu tidak terdengar seperti ajakan, melainkan sebuah perintah.

"... Baiklah."

 **.**

Disinilah Sakura sekarang, di ruang makan kerajaan Uchiha yang besarnya... tak terkira ia sedang sarapan bersama Sasuke. Sarapan mereka berbeda. Jika ia makan roti, Sasuke makan...

Tentu kalian sudah tahu... Darah.

Sakura ingin cepat-cepat memakan habis makanannya karna ia takut sekali setiap pemuda itu menegak darah yang ada di gelasnya.

"Hn. Kau tak perlu takut seperti itu."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke daritadi melihat ke arahnya. "Eh? T-Tidak kok Sasuke- _san_ "

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke- _san_. Panggil aku Sasuke saja." Titah sang Uchiha yang tak akan bisa dibantah.

"T-Tapi..."

"Jika kau membantah aku akan mengigitmu."

Deg.

Satu kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat seorang manusia Haruno Sakura ketakutan dan tak akan membantah lagi.

"B-Baiklah.. S-Sasuke."

"Wah.. Kalian sedang makan, ya?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk di ruang makan

"Hn."

"Kenapa adikku tidak mengajakku?" tanya Itachi menarik salah satu kursi dekat Sasuke

"Hn. Kau bisa makan sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan ibu dan ayah?" mendadak Mikoto dan Fugaku masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ruangan makan yang awalnya hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke mendadak menjadi ramai.

"Hn. Ibu dan ayah bisa makan berdua."

"Tidak makan dengan ibu dan ayah juga Itachi, melainkan bersama Sakura.." perkataan sang ibu dijeda sesaat seraya memegangi kedua bahu Sakura

"... Kau suka Sakura ya, Sasuke?" tanya sang ibu membuat Sakura terkejut begitu pula Itachi dan Fugaku

1.. 2..

"Hn."

Tentu saja mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat 3 orang keluarga Uchiha juga Sakura terkejut

"B-Benarkah, Sasuke?" Itachi memastikan

"Hn. Ya. Dan aku akan menjadikannya istriku"

Sing.

Sunyi senyap untuk beberapa detik sampai ketika..

"WAH?! Benarkah?!" sang ibu berteriak antusias

Tak ada jawaban sang pemuda.

"Wahh! Kalau begitu ibu akan menentukan harinya dan memberitahu orang tua Sakura!" ucap sang ibu

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal 'calon adik ipar'" panggil Itachi tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang sekarang wajahnya memerah sempurna walaupun masih ada ekspresi tidak mengerti di wajahnya

 **.**

Untuk orangtua Sakura di desa Haruno.

Putrimu masih hidup dan sehat.

Kami akan menikahkannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu kami.

Jika berkenan, datanglah ke acara pernikahannya yang akan diadakan 1 minggu lagi di kerajaan Uchiha.

Balas surat ini dengan bunga Sakura jika Anda akan datang dan dengan bunga mawar jika Anda tidak akan datang.

Tertanda, Raja Fugaku.

"S-Sakura masih hidup?" Ibu Sakura, Mebuki menitikkan air matanya melihat isi surat itu

"Aku akan segera membalas surat ini dengan bunga Sakura."

 **.**

"Sakura~! Ayo hari ini kita akan mencari gaun pengantin untukmu~!" ujar Mikoto senang

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia"

"Panggil ibu saja"

"Baiklah... Ibu."

Hari ini Sakura akan memilih gaun pengantin untuk dikenakan lima hari lagi. Ia akan menikah lima hari lagi. Bahkan sekarang, Sakura merasa itu bagaikan mimpi.

"Wah... Cantik sekali~ bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?" tanya Mikoto takjub dengan penampilan Sakura yang elegan dan cantik

"Aku juga merasa ini cantik" ujar Sakura tersenyum ke arah ibunya dan ibu Sasuke

Ibunya?

Oh ya, Ibu sakura dipanggil ke kerajaan Uchiha untuk membantu Ratu Mikoto mengurus semuanya juga membantu Sakura.

"Mebuki, putrimu memang cantik!" ujar Mikoto pada teman masa kecilnya dulu

"Tidak kok, Mikoto." Ujar Mebuki tersenyum

Sesudah memilih gaun, Sakura tidak ada jadwal lagi sekarang. Ia menghempaskan diri di kasurnya yang empuk. Mungkin ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kasurnya itu karna setelah menikah nanti, ia akan 1 kamar dengan Sasuke.

"Hah..." ia menghela nafas panjang

"Sakura..." panggil sang ibu, Mebuki lirih

"K-Kaa _-san_? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang terduduk

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Deg.

Hening. Ia tak menjawab sang ibu. Ia sendiri pun masih bingung apa ia bahagia.

"Entahlah kaa-san, aku juga tidak tahu" Sakura kembali terbaring menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Jika kau tidak bahagia, kau bisa mem-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini, Kaa- _san"_ itulah Haruno Sakura, ia tidak akan lari dari keputusan yang telah ia buat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kaa- _san_ hanya bisa berharap kau bahagia, Sakura." Mebuki meneteskan air matanya

"Kaa- _san_.." Sakura mendekati ibunya ketika mendengar isakan sang ibu. Lantas, ia langsung memeluknya dan menangis.

"Kau harus bahagia! Kau harus!"

"Iya, kaa- _san_. Aku akan bahagia."

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah hari itu, hari pernikahan pun tiba. Jantung Sakura sedang berdegup tak beraturan karenanya. Ia berkali-kali menghela nafas di ruangannya. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

Menyesal? Tidak ada perasaan itu. Yang ia rasa hanya gugup dan takut. Ia sendiri bahkan bingung mengapa tak ada perasaan itu.

"Sakura, kita akan masuk ke altar" panggil sang ayah, Kizashi mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura

Wajah Sakura yang sudah tertutupi slayer putih itu pun tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan sang ayah.

 _Ting... Ting... Ting...Ting..._

Bunyi dentingan piano yang berpadu dengan musik mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju altar pernikahannya. Disana, ia dapat melihat sasuke menunggunya.

Begitu Kizashi menyerahkan tangan putrinya, Sakura ke tangan Sasuke, Sasuke langsun menarik Sakura agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

"Apa Anda bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura, seorang manusia sebagai istri Anda dan akan menemaninya dalm susah dan senang dalam menjalani kehidupan yang tak menentu ini?" tanya pria berambut perak dan wajahnya ditutupi sebagian oleh masker pada Sasuke

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke, pria itu beralih ke Sakura dan melemparkan pertanyaan padanya

"Apa Anda bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke, serorang vampir sebagai suami Anda dan akan menemaninya dalm susah dan senang dalam menjalani kehidupan yang tak menentu ini?" tanya pria itu dengan pertanyaa yan sama seperti pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu ia akan menjawab "Ya, saya bersedia"

Pria itu pun tersenyum dan kembali akan mengatakan sesuatu

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan hari ini, waktu ini kalian sebagai suami istri yang sah dan semoga perbedaan antara 2 insan ini tidak akan menghadang mereka" pria itu tersenyum di balik maskernya

"... Sekarang kalian boleh berciuman."

Deg.

Seusai mengucap janji pernikahan, sekarang ia akan berciuman?!

Jantungnya berdegup kencang bukan main sekarang saat Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, ia pun mengikutinya dan memutar tubuhnya.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat slayernya sampai menampakkan dengan sempurna wajahnya sekarang. Tangan Sasuke memegangi lehernya membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat saat Sasuke mulai mendekati wajahnya dan menutup matanya.

Cup.

Jepret.

Sakura tak percaya Sasuke akan menciumnya bahkan melumat pelan bibirnya. Sasuke terlihat menikmati ciumannya itu.

Itachi mengambil foto itu banyak dari segala sisi. Mebuki dan Mikoto menangis bahagia. Kizashi juga ikut-ikutan menangis bahagia. Sementara Fugaku... ia hanya diam. Tak ada ekpresi apa pun.

 **.**

Tak terasa hari sudah malam.

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju tidur tidak berlengan dan celana piyama pendek sampai paha. Sakura menatap kosong cermin di hadapannya sekarang, sekarang ia tak percaya ia sudah menikah di umur 23 tahun. Padahal, ia berencana menikah di usia 25 tahun.

Tak apalah Sakura, author pikir tak apa menikah 2 tahun lebih cepat.

Ia memilih untuk tidur lebih cepat karna malu menghadapi Sasuke. Dengan segera ia merebahkan diri dan langsung terbang di alam mimpi .

Kriet.

Sasuke baru saja selesai berbincang dengan ayahnya dan Itachi juga ayah Sakura. Begitu ia masuk, ia melihat Sakura sedang tertidur manis di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya tempat tidur mereka.

Sasuke segera berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Dan... malam itu, tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian, hanya Sasuke dan Tuhanlah yang tahu mungkin.

~TBC~

A/N: Gimana minna ch.2 ini? Bagus atau tidak?

Author akan sebisa membuatnya bagus minna~

Ngomong-ngomong, saat aku mengetik Sasuke yang mengatakan akan menikahi Sakura. Author senyam-senyum gak jelas minna, ckck. Mungkin karna membayangkan di Sasuke mengatakan itu ya? *digebuksasuke*

Comment minna~

~Fiola


	3. Chapter 3

My Delicious Girl

Author: Fiola

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Fantasy*Romance*Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU!vers, miss typo(s)

Ch. 3

 **.**

Vampir adalah makhluk dingin penghisap darah yang ditakuti manusia.

Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang manusia tidak sengaja jatuh cinta dengan seorang vampir dan melewati garis batasannya?

Bagaimana lika-liku kisah cinta mereka?

 **.**

Menikah dengan orang dicintai adalah impian semua gadis di dunia ini. Tapi, hal ini tidak bagi gadis manusia Haruno Sakura. Ah... Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sakura karena ia yang sudah menikah dengan pangeran vampir Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eumph..." seorang gadis menggeliat pelan di atas kasur karna baru saja keluar dari alam mimpinya.

Begitu gadis bersurai musim semi itu membalikkan badannya ke arah lain dalam keadaan mata masih tertutup.

Ia merasa ada yang berbeda karna ia merasa sesuatu seakan berada di hadapannya dan merasakan sesuatu seperti hembusan nafas menerpa wajahnya.

Perlahan, iris emerald yang awalnya tersembunyi kini menampakkan diri dan terlihat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke berada di depan matanya dan hanya berjarak sekitar 10 cm mungkin.

Dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar tak berteriak dan tidak membangun orang yang sedang tidur itu.

Ia baru saja akan bangun dan pergi namun, iris onyx yang menawan itu sudah nampak di mata pemuda Uchiha itu dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"O-Ohayou" sapa Sakura tersenyum canggung

"Hn. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura datar

"A-Aku... mau mandi!" jawabnya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Cklek. Blam.

Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempatnya melihat tingkah sang gadis yang canggung padanya.

Mungkin karna apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

Flashback on

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyamanya dan kembali melihat Sakura yang tertidur pulas, mungkin kelelahan.

Ia mendekati wajah tidur itu terdengar dengkuran halus di pendengaran tajamnya. Iris onyxnya itu pun menangkap Sakura yang menggeliat pelan, mungkin kedinginan dikarenakan piyamanya bisa dikatakan serba pendek.

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin tidak peduli, tapi jika Sakura sakit? Dia sendiri juga akan susah nantinya.

Sasuke menarik pelan selimut lalu menyelimuti tubuh dara itu. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang di samping Sakura. Tanpa perintah dari otaknya, tangannya bergerak sendiri menyibak rambut yang menutupi paras cantik gadis musim semi itu.

Ia memperhatikannya untuk beberapa saat. Ia terlihat sedikit cantik di mata Sasuke. Garis bawahi kata sedikit di situ karna menurut Sasuke begitu. Oh, ayolah Sasuke, Sakura itu cantik bak malaikat dan kau mengatakan sedikit?

Tiba-tiba Sakura bangun dan menatap Sasuke "Hm~? Kau siapa~?"

Nada bertanya Sakura membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya; bingung. Namun tak lama setelahnya, ia dapat mencium bau sake yang tidak cukup kuat. Ia rasa Sakura telah meminum sake yang ada di dekat meja di kamarnya.

"Aku.. hik! tanya.. Siapa kau~?!" Sakura kembali bertanya pada Sasuke. Jika Sakura sudah sadar, author rasa ia akan malu bukan main.

"Hn. Aku Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya

"Ahh~ Sasuke yang.. hik! menikahi aku itu ya~?" ujar Sakura terkekeh pelan dengan badan yang bergoyang layaknya pohon yang akan tumbang.

"Hn."

"Ahaha... Kau rupanya~!" Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan diperbuat gadis itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, Sakura yang memang dalam posisi tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang; ke kasur dengan Sasuke.

"Kau-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya. Sakura melumat bibirnya pelan dan di detik selanjutnya kontak bibir itu terlepas. Sakura pun jatuh tertidur.

Flashback end

 **.**

"Sakura." Panggilan Mikoto membuat Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya

"Ya, Bu?"

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?" bisik ibu pelan namun sebenarnya bisa didengar oleh anggota keluarga yang lainnya

"I-Itu-"

"Sangat hebat dan mengagumkan." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura secepat kilat

Krik.

"EH? Benarkah? Berarti dalam waktu dekat aku bisa mendapatkan cucu." Ujar Mikoto senang membuat wajah Sakura sukses memerah seperti tomat.

'Hebat dan mengagumkan? Adanya malu dan memalukan!' inner Sakura berteriak

"Lewati soal itu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu Sakura." Kata Mikoto memegangi kedua tangan Sakura

"Eh? Apa ibu?"

 **.**

Di suatu rumah penginapan di pinggir pantai, lebih tepatnya disalah satu kamarnya. Sakura berada di sini setelah perbincangan dengan sang ibu mertua vampirnya.

Flashback on.

"Eh? Apa ibu?"

"Ibu sudah merencanakan sebuah bulan madu untuk kalian di pantai utara." Ujar sang Ratu Mikoto riang

Sakura hanya terdiam untuk mendengar ucapan sang ibu sampai selesai.

"Itachi mempunyai seorang teman disana dan mempunyai rumah penginapan di dekat sana, jadi kami bisa memilih satu kamar untuk kalian berdua.." ujar Mikoto dijeda ".. Jadi kalian akan berbulan madu disana! Dan ketika kembali, berikan kami seorang cucu!" lanjut Mikoto

"Mikoto." Panggil sang suami "Mereka masih muda dan lagipula Sakura itu manusia, kau tahu kan akibat Sakura jika Sakura melahirkan seorang anak dari vampir?" sang suami, Fugaku mengingatkan Mikoto

"Ah- benar. Maaf ya, Sakura" ucap Mikoto pada Sakura yang wajahnya sukses dibuat merah pada oleh sang ibu

"Eh? T-Tak apa, Bu" kata Sakura tersenyum

Flashback end

Sakura termenung memikirkan apa maksud perkataan sang ayah. Memangnya kenapa kalau nanti ia melahirkan seorang anak dari vampir? Apa maksudnya nanti anaknya akan menjadi setengah vampir karna sang ibu manusia?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk melupakan hal itu dan kembali melihat ke arah pantai dari jendela seraya melihat rintikan air hujan jatuh dari langit yang dipenuhi awan gelap.

Kriet. Plash

Suara pintu terbuka dan bunyi tapakan air yang berpadu menjadi satu membuat sang gadis mengalihkan sebagian pandangannya ke arah pintu dan yang ia lihat adalah..

"... S-Sasuke.. Apa yang..."

"Hn."

Brug.

Sakura pingsan melihat Sasuke yang sedang membuka bajunya di depan Sasuke karna ia habis diguyur hujan. Apa ia masuk angin karna kebanykan berangin di jendela tadi?

 **.**

"Umph.. Aduh.." Sakura mengaduh karna merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Pusing karna apa? Tentu karna kepalanya yang membentur lantai kayu yang keras.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Sunyi. Tidak-tidak, tidak terlalu sunyi karna masih ada rintikan air hujan. Tak ada orang. Sasuke pun tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menenggelamkan wajah di dalam selimut "Kenapa aku pingsan?!" ucapnya pelan

Ia menarik lagi selimut itu dan ia lihat adalah orang yang tadi membuatnya pingsan.

"S-Sasuke."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan pergi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Huft..." Ia menghela nafas panjang

 **.**

'Tak apa Sakura! Kau disini hanya 3 hari! Dan besok kau akan pulang!' inner Sakura menyemangati Sakura yang kembali duduk termenung menatap kosong di jendela.

Ini malam kedua ia disini. Tak ada yang istimewa selain ia yang pingsan kemarin. Akhirnya, ia memilih membaca buku yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Roman... Horor...Komedi..." Ia menyebut semua genre buku yang ada disana. Jemarinya yang lentik menelusuri semua buku disana dan akhirnya berhenti di salah satu buku yang terlihat menarik.

"Nah... Ini" Ia mengambil buku itu dan yang ada hanya kisah vampir sekaligus fakta-faktanya.

Sudah 30 menit ia membaca buku itu. Siapa yang menyangka buku itu menarik rupanya.

".. Meminum darah saat bulan purnama...?" Sakura melihat ke luar. Ah, itu bulan sabit.

"... Giginya tajam dan matanya semerah darah.." Sakura mengingat kalau ia memang pernah melihat saat mata Sasuke berubah menjadi semerah darah saat ia pertama kali bertemu namun.. tentang gigi ia belum tahu.

"Hm... Jika vampir laki-laki menikahi seorang gadis manusia..." belum selesai dibaca, buku itu langsung ditarik oleh seseorang  
"Hei, aku be-" ucapannya terpotong begitu melihat orang yang menarik bukunya adalah..

"Sasuke?" ucapnya pelan "Kembalikan buku itu, aku belum selesai membacanya.." mohon Sakura. Entah darimana semua keberanian itu datang untuk mengatakan itu pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn. Buku ini?" Sasuke menunjukkan buku itu, detik kemudian ia membaca isinya.

Sakura berdiri dan berusaha mengambil buku itu dari Sasuke namun apa daya saat Sasuke menaikkan tangannya menjadi lebih tinggi dan membuat buku itu sudah dijangkau. Aneh, ia bahkan tak merasa takut pada Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke kem- Kyaa!" ucapannya bercampur dengan teriakan karna ia merasakan dirinya terjatuh.

Matanya yang terpejam erat terbuka sekarang. Ia melihat pemandangan sekitar menjadi miring. Oh tidak, otaknya tidak menjadi bergeser bukan karna ia terjatuh lagi?.

Begitu ia menengadahkan kepalanya, ia mendapat Sasuke yang memperhatikan buku yang tadinya Sakura baca dengan seksama.

"S-Sasuke.." panggilnya pelan membuat Sasuke melihat ke bawah; ke wajahnya yang sudah terdapat semburat merah tipis

"Hn. Buku ini tidak bagus." Tutur Sasuke membuang buku itu asal

"Mungkin yang lebih bagus ada dihadapanku ini." Ucap Sasuke datar namun terdengar seperti menggoda.

"E-Eh?"

~TBC~

A/N: setelah kuperhatikan, terlihat banyak flashback ya.

Setiap chapter paling tidak ada 1 flashback, ckck.

Minna-san, semoga fanficku ini disukai oleh kalian semua *bows*

~Fiola


	4. Chapter 4

My Delicious Girl

Author: Fiola

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Fantasy*Romance*Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU!vers, miss typo(s)

Ch. 2

 **.**

Vampir adalah makhluk dingin penghisap darah yang ditakuti manusia.

Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang manusia tidak sengaja jatuh cinta dengan seorang vampir dan melewati garis batasannya?

Bagaimana lika-liku kisah cinta mereka?

 **.**

"E-Eh?" wajah Sakura nampak kebingungan karna perkataan Sasuke "Apa maksud-" ucapan gadis ini terpotong saat Sasuke membalikkan posisi keduanya. Sasuke di atas lalu Sakura di bawah.

"Hn. Kau tentu mengerti, Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

'T-Tidak mungkin, 'kan?' inner Sakura berteriak

Setiap detik semakin dekat wajah pemuda itu. Dekat dan dekat. Sampai ia berhenti saat jaraknya hanya seperkian centi. Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat agar tak terlihat apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke mengalihkan arahnya menuju leher Sakura yang seputih susu. Ia mencium aroma _cherry_ sekaligus darah disana.

"... Wangi..."

Emeraldnya terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan sang pangeran bungdu Uchiha itu. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Hening. Tak dijawab oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya fokus pada sesuatu sekarang yaitu darah Sakura yang berbeda dari yan lainnya karna terasa lebih manis. Perlahan, lidahnya menjilat leher Sakura dan membuat Sakura menggeliat geli.

"... Diamlah. Aku akan mengigitmu."

Deg.

Jantung Sakura seakan mau berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Apa ia akan mati?

"S-Sasuke ap-" ucapannya terpotong (lagi) ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tajam memasuki area lehernya. Perih dan sakit. Itu yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura berujar lemah saat merasakan darahnya mulai dihisap oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri? Ia sangat menikmati darah Sakura yang manisnya... mungkin melebihi gula walau ia tidak terlalu menyukai gula. Matanya pun menunjukkan perubahan yang sekarang menjadi berwarna semerah darah. Ia memegangi tengkuk dan tubuh Sakura agar ia lebih leluasa menghisap darah gadis musim semi itu.

"S-Sasuke..." Gadis itu kembali memanggil Sasuke yang masih menghisap darahnya. Ia merasa pasokan darah dalam tubuhnya kian menipis saja tiap detiknya. Mungkin saja ia akan mati.

Sasuke menarik gigi taringnya yang digunakan untuk mengigit leher Sakura dan mengelap sisa darah yang ada di leher Sakura.

"Kau sangat manis dari gadis sebelumnya. Kau berbeda." Ujar Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang pucat

"... K-Kau menghisap terlalu banyak.." Sakura membuka iris emeraldnya yang sedari tadi tertutup dan sekarang terbuka setengah.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang sekarang sangatlah lemah karna memang cukup banyak darah dihisap Sasuke. Ia membaringkan Sakura di atas bantal.

"S-Sasuke.." belum selesai berbicara, Sasuke langsung menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Lagipula, ia sendiri pun sekarang tak ingin banyak bicara. Dalam beberapa detik, gadis pink itu sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya

 **.**

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto saat Sakura pulang dari 'bulan madunya'.

"A-Aku.. tak apa, Bu." Ujar Sakura tersenyum lemah. Ia tak ingin membuat ibu mertuanya yang baik itu khawatir padanya.

"Tapi..."

".. Aku permisi ke kamar." Sakura beranjak berdiri dan segera berlalu pergi. Ia tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi apa boleh buat, keadaannya sedang tak mendukung untuk menjawab pertanyaan dan juga ia sangat lelah sekarang.

"Fugaku... Kau melihatnya?" Mikoto menyikut lengan suaminya

"Hn, aku melihatnya. Sasuke sudah mengigit gadis itu rupanya."

"Sepertinya darah Sakura enak sampai-sampai Sakura sepucat itu." Kata Mikoto khawatir dengan keadaan menantunya itu.

"Hn. Tapi sepertinya mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke selama ini tak pernah mendekati seorang gadis, 'kan?" ujar sang Raja

"Hm. Tapi... Sakura itu manusia. Jika Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya..." ucapan Mikoto terpotong karna Fugaku memberi tanda agar tak membicarakannya lagi.

 **.**

Lelah. Untuk saat ini yang hanya dirasakan oleh gadis musim semi itu. Ia berbaring dengan perlahan karna tubuhnya yang melemah. Bahkan, tak butuh waktu satu menit untuk gadis musim semi itu tertidur.

Kriet.

Bunyi pintu terbuka pun terdengar menandakan ada orang yang membuka pintunya.

Sakura membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dan penglihatannya menangkap seorang pemuda bersurai raven di depan pintu.

"A-da apa?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa menit.

Wush. Tap.

Dalam satu gerakan, Sasuke kini berada di hadapannya. Onyx-nya menatap dalam manik klorofil Sakura.

"Diam jika kau ingin hidup."

Deg.

Satu kalimat dari Uchiha Sasuke ini kembali membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa dan jantungnya seakan akan berhenti mendengarnya.

"Kau hanya harus diam. Mengerti?"

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya namun jika ia bersuara sepertinya ia dan Sasuke akan dalam bahaya.

 _Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Derap kaki seseorang dari kejauhan terdengar di pendengaran Sakura. Aura dingin pun mulai menyelimuti diri. Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam lemari baju bersama dirinya.

'Apa yang terjadi?!' inner Sakura kebingungan sekarang

Kriet.

Pintu yang sudah terbuka tadinya dibuka lebih lebar lagi. Terlihat dari celah lemari, seorang berbaju hitam sedang berdiri. Begitu orang itu membalikkan kepalanya, membuat Sakura kaget karna warna semerah darah yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Ia ingin berteriak namun Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura saat ia akan berteriak. Air mata pun mulai menetes saat orang itu mulai berjalan ke arah lemari. Isakan tangis pun juga terdengar.

Karna ingin selamat dari marabahaya, Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura kasar dan menutup bibir Sakura rapat-rapat dengan bibirnya sendiri. Perlahan ia melumat bibir Sakura dan lupa akan kondisi sekarang.

Ia menggunakan teknik teleportasi dan berpindah ke taman belakang istana. Ia melepaskan kontak bibir yang terjadi karna Sakura yang menarik rambutnya.

"T-Tadi itu... hah.. Apa?" tanya gadis itu sekaligus mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan sekarang.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau masuklah sepuluh menit lagi." Titah Sasuke berdiri dari bangku lalu berjalan ke dalam istana.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengarnya. Menurut atau tidak? Untuk sekarang ia memilih untuk menurut saja karna ia gemetaran tubuhnya belum hilang.

Ia mencuci wajahnya dengan air mancur di taman belakang. Airnya jernih dan segar. Untung saja air mancurnya air jenih bukan darah.

Bukannya ia takut darah, karna ia seorang dokter semasa di desa Haruno tentu saja ia tak takut darah.

 **.**

10 menit sudah berlalu sejak ia termenung di taman itu. Ia belum berniat beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia masih ingin menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya. Bulan pun mulai naik di langit sekarang yang menandakan hari sudah malam.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara yang mungkin bertanya pada dirinya.

"Sasuke?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, sepuluh menit setelah aku masuk, kau masuk." Pemuda itu sepertinya sangat menuntut jawaban dari Sakura.

"A-Aku..." ucapnya terjeda "... ingin menikmati angin malam." Jawab Sakura

"Angin malam disini tak baik untuk manusia seperti dirimu."

Ucapan pemuda itu memang benar. Suhu disana saat malam benar-benar dingin.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Aku masuk." Sakura beranjak berdiri. Tapi belum 3 detik ia berdiri, ia sudah hampir terjatuh jika Sasuke tidak menangkapnya.

"Lihatlah sekarang. Kau semakin melemah." Sasuke dengan secepat kilat memegangi lengan Sakura

".. dan ini karenamu." Sakura memutar matanya agar tak bertatapan dengan Sasuke

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam karena perkataan Sakura namun itu memang kebenarannya. Karna Sasuke menghisap darah Sakura terlalu banyak jadi beginilah hasilnya.

"Kyaa!" Sakura memekik pelan saat Sasuke menggendong dirinya. Sedetik kemudian, ia dan Sasuke sudah berada di kamar. Sasuke membaringkan Sakura dengan perlahan walau saat melepas tetap saja kasar.

".. Uchiha Sakura. Kuharap kau bisa diam untuk sesaat." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura

"T-Tunggu! A-Apa kau akan m-mengigitku lagi?" Tanya sakura menahan dada Sasuke dengan tangannya

"Hn. Tidak." Jawaban itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura tenang karena jika Sasuke menghisap darahnya lagi, ia bisa saja mati.

Sasuke membuka sisi kiri baju Sakura dan itu kembali Sakura menahan Sasuke.

"A-Apa yang-"

"Diam." Titah Sasuke yang sudah terlihat akan marah.

"..." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya yang menandakan 'Baiklah. Aku akan diam.'

Sasuke kembali pada apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Ia mendekati bahu kiri Sakura dan mengecup itu singkat lalu Sasuke mengiris tangannya sedikit sehingga mengeluarkan darah. Ia juga mengiris kulit bahu Sakura membuat Sakura meringis pelan.

Sasuke meneteskan darahnya dan membuatnya bercampur dengan darah Sakura. Campuran darah di luka itu mengering dan membuat tanda bintang kecil.

"Dengan tanda ini, kau akan selamat." Ujar Sasuke kembali membuat Sakura bingung apa maksud perkataan pemuda itu. Ia ingin bertanya namun dalam sekejap, Sasuke kempali menhilang dari pandangan matanya.

Tiba-tiba juga, ia merasa rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan membuat sepasang emerald itu tertutup dan ia pergi ke alam mimpinya.

Sasuke kembali ke hadapan Sakura setelah Sakura tertidur. Ia memperhatikan tanda di bahu Sakura itu.

"Hn. Setidaknya itu akan melindungimu dari orang itu."

-TBC-

A/N: Finally, selesai juga chapter 4 ini minna!

Gimana? Nambah bagus atau aneh(?) ?

Moga nambah bagus ya minna-san. Dan juga saat Sasuke ngegigit Sakura itu, author ketawa sendiri lho, entah kenapa tapi kok berasa lucu(?). Dan juga, bagian yang pembuatan tanda itu, author buat sendiri *digebukmassa*

Thanks for read *bows*

~Fiola


	5. Chapter 5

My Delicious Girl

Author: Fiola

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Fantasy*Romance*Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU!vers, miss typo(s)

Ch. 5

 **.**

Vampir adalah makhluk dingin penghisap darah yang ditakuti manusia.

Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang manusia tidak sengaja harus melewati garis batasannya?

Bagaimana lika-liku kisah cinta mereka?

 **.**

Pagi telah tiba setelah kejadian kemarin. Sakura yang baru saja selesai mandi mendengar sayup-sayup suara ribut dari arah luar kamarnya. Setelah selesai merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya, ia berjalan keluar untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"..Tapi..." Ia melihat Sasuke yang berusaha bicara tetapi, Mikoto memotong ucapannya.

".. Sudahlah!" Mikoto berusaha menudahi diskusi panjang tersebut begitu melihat Sakura yang sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Sakura! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apa nyenyak? Kau sudah sarapan?" Mikoto memberikan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi seraya mendekati Sakura yang kelihatan bingung.

"T-Tidurku cukup nyenyak semalam.. Aku juga sudah sarapan tadi.." Jawabnya lirih pada sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu.. Bagaimana kalau kita bersantai di taman kerajaan?" sara Mikoto melihat ke semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"B-Boleh.."

"Hn."

"..."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu ayo ke taman! Ibu sudah menyiapkan semuanya!" Mikoto menggandeng lengan Sakura dan menariknya ke arah taman istana.

 **.**

 **.**

Sunyi.

Itu yang dirasakan Sakura setelah berada di taman istana sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Itu adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya sekarang.

"Sakura..." panggil sang ibu tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya akan pikirannya.

"Y-Ya, Bu?"

"Kau terlihat pucat beberapa hari ini, kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Mikoto kembali melontarkan pertanyaan pada dirinya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak sakit, Bu." Jawabnya tersenyum tipis pada sang ibu yang terlihat khawatir.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan saja kok, Bu." Ia kembali tersenyum. Sakura tidak mau membuat sang ibu khawatir akan dirinya.

"Hh.. Baiklah.." Mikoto membalas senyuman Sakura setelah menghela nafas panjang.

Sesekali Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk menikmati acara minum tehnya. Begitu ia mendapati Sasuke melihatnya juga, ia menjadi salah tingkah karenanya. Entah itu mukanya yang berubah menjadi kemerahan, tidak nyambung jika diajak berbicara, atau teh tumpah.

"Astaga.! Sakura, kau tak apa?!" Mikoto memekik histeris begitu melihat gaun Sakura yang dijatuhi oleh air teh yang panas.

"A-Aku tak apa.. Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu.." ujar Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya. Mikoto hendak mengejarnya tapi, Fugaku mencegatnya.

"Ada apa Fugaku? Aku ma-" ucapan Mikoto terpotong begitu melihat Sasuke yang sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Sasuke sudah ada disana."

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tak langsung berganti pakaian, ia melihat bagian pahanya yang tersiram teh panas.

"Uh..." ia meringis pelan saat meyentuh bagian terlukanya itu.

Tuk.

Suara sesuatu diletakkan di atas nakas membuat maniknya dengan cepat melihat ke arah nakas.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Ini obat untuk lukamu itu." Ujar Sasuke melirik ke arah obat salep itu sekilas.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Ucap Sakura dengan seyuman tipis menghiasi di wajahnya.

"Setelah berganti pakaian, datanglah lagi ke taman. Ibu ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Ujar Sasuke yang sedetik kemudian hilang dari pandangan mata Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dengan segera ia berganti pakaian dan mengobati lukanya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju taman istana.

"Sakura! Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Baik-baik saja, Bu. Kudengar dari Sasuke, ibu ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku..?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Iya, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Mikoto dengan tampang serius.

"Ini masalah... penerus takhta.."

Deg.

"Kenapa memangnya, Bu?" tanya Sakura (lagi) dengan penasaran.

"Itachi memilih tidak akan menikah. Namun, kerajaan ini sedang membutuhkan penerus selanjutnya jika Itachi nanti sudah tiada.." ucapan Mikoto terjeda

".. Jadi yang hanya bisa memberikan penerus selanjutnya... hanya kau dan Sasuke." Lanjut mikoto membuat kedua emerald Sakura membulat.

"..." Sakura diam seribu bahasa karena ucapan sang ibu.

"Kami mohon ya, Sakura!" Mikoto tersenyum seraya mengenggam kedua tangan menantuya itu.

"Akan diusahakan, Bu." Sasuke mendadak angkat bicara membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Akan kuusahakan dalam satu minggu, ibu dan ayah akan mendapat cucu." Sasuke menyeringai pada Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Jangan, Sasuke! Kasihan Sakura!" sang ibu Mikoto menasehati sang anak.

Dan... Mari kita lihat apa Sasuke bisa memberikan cucu pada Mikoto dan Fugaku dalam waktu seminggu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu minggu sejak pembicaraan antara keluarga kerajaan Uchiha itu.

"Sakura?" panggil Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Y-Ya? Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kenapa kau tak makan? Apa tak sesuai denganmu?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Tidak.. hanya saja tidak nafsu makan.." ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Mikoto cemas.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak sakit kok, Bu.." jawab Sakura lirih.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau..." ucapan Mikoto yang terjeda membuat Sakura penasaran apa kelanjutannya.

".. Hamil?" ucap Mikoto antusias.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu.." lirih Sakura.

"Kalau benar, Sasuke benar-benar menepati janjinya!" ujar Mikoto dengan antusiasme tinggi.

"Kita periksa saja pada dokter!" ujar Mikoto (lagi) kesenangan seraya menyuruh pelayan memanggil dokter.

-5 menit kemudian-

"Bagaimana, Dok?" tanya Mikoto harap-harap cemas.

"Hm... Nona Sakura saat ini sedang..." ucapan si dokter yang terjeda membuat Mikoto gregetan karenanya (?). ".. mengandung.. Selamat!" ujar sang dokter kemudian pamit pergi karena Mikoto yang langsung menyuruhnya pergi atau lebih tepatnya mengusir(?).

"Wahh~! Benar 'kan! Kau hamil! Sasuke benar- benar menepati janjinya pada ibu dan ayahnya." Kata Mikoto senang sekali

"Aku akan memberitahukan pada Fugaku. Kau beritahukan pada Sasuke ya!" Mikoto dengan cepat berlalu pergi menuju tempat suaminya.

Jantung Sakura berdegup dengan kencang. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan mengandung anak dari seorang vampir apalagi itu Sasuke.

".. Aku.. hamil..? Benarkah?" bahkan Sakura maih merasa ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

 **.**

 **.**

"S-Sasuke..." panggil Sakura pelan pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang di seberangnya. "Aku..."

"Aku tahu." Potong Sasuke secepat kilat.

"Eh? Darimana?" tanya Sakura penasaran darimana sang suami tahu padahal ia belum memberitahunya.

"Hn. Ibu membuat kehebohan se-istana." Ujar Sasuke merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Souka..." ujarnya menganggukan kepalanya seraya beranjak berdiri. Namun, belum 30 centi ia berjalan, ia sudah hampir jatuh karena terpeleset sebuah kain di kamar. Untung saja sang suami dengan sigap menopang tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Belum satu bulan mengandung, kau hampir jatuh." Ucap Sasuke datar tapi terdengar menyindir.

"Haha- maaf." Sakura berusaha berdiri. Ia masih sedikit kaget karena hampir jatuh tadi.

"Hn. Lebih baik kau istirahat daripada kau akan terjatuh seperti tadi." Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style membuat Sakura terkejut.

"S-Sasuke?! Apa yang..." wajah Sakura memerah sekarang karena Sasuke yang menggendongnya.

"Hn. Kau tidur saja." titah Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur.

"B-Baiklah.." Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Karena Mikoto yang menghebohkan istana dengan mengandungnya Sakura, setiap kali Sakura berjalan di sekitar istana, para pelayan mulai acara bisik-bisikan mereka. Entah apa yang digosipkan mereka, yang pasti Mikoto menyuruh Sakura agar tak menghiraukan mereka.

"M-Maafkan saya, nyonya!" ucap seorang pelayan pada Sakura karena menjatuhkan gelas minum Sakura.

"Eh? Tak apa-apa kok!" Sakura memaafkan pelayan tersebut seraya tersenyum lembut padanya.

"B-Benarkah?" ujar pelayan tersebut mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Terlihatlah oleh Sakura iris matanya yang berwarna hitam legam.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura masih tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau begitu... Kubunuh kau pun tak apa 'kan?!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan pelayan tersebut.

"Kau... mati!" sang pelayang mendadak berubah drastis. Matanya yang tadi berwarna hitam sekarang semerah darah. Ia mengarahkan sebuah pecahan kaca pada Sakura.

~TBC~

A/N: Gimana minna fic ch.5 kali ini? Tambah menarik atau bagaimana?

Dan selamat untuk Sakura yang sudah mengandung~! .

Thanks for read *bows*

~Fiola


	6. Chapter 6

My Delicious Girl

Author: Fiola

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Fantasy*Romance*Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU!vers, miss typo(s)

Ch. 6

 **.**

Vampir adalah makhluk dingin penghisap darah yang ditakuti manusia.

Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang manusia tidak sengaja harus melewati garis batasannya?

Bagaimana lika-liku kisah cinta mereka?

 **.**

"Kau... mati!" sang pelayang mendadak berubah drastis. Matanya yang tadi berwarna hitam sekarang semerah darah. Ia mengarahkan sebuah pecahan kaca pada Sakura.

Jleb.

Krash.

Darah segar berpercikan di sekitar ruang makan kerajaan Uchiha itu. Kedua manik emerald Sakura membulat ketika melihat Sasuke yang melindunginya agar tak tertusuk pecahan gelas tersebut.

"Sasuke!" Sakura memekik ketika melihat Sasuke yang meneteskan darah di lantai.

"Bawa dia!" Sasuke berteriak pada penjaga. Kedua penjaga itu menganggukan kepala dan dengan segera membawa gadis itu pergi dari ruangan makan tersebut.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya guna bisa melihat Sakura. Ketika berbalik, ia mendapati wajah Sakura pucat pasi, nafas terengah-rengah, dan tatapan terkejut. Matanya ia alihkan ke perut Sakura dimana sang calon anak ada disana.

"Lihat, kau membuatnya ketakutan." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada yang datar.

"K-Kau.. tak apa..?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Hn. Aku tak apa." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, juga jelas. Kenapa enggak dipanjangin aja dikit sih?!

"Dan... P-Pelayan itu kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi melihat pelayan yang tadi ingin mencabut nyawanya dari kejauhan.

"Dia seorang pasien yang lari dari rumah sakit jiwa." Jawab Sasuke melihat sekilas ke arah pelayan yang sudah dibawa jauh oleh penjaga.

"S-Sakura! Kau tak apa?!" Mikoto berlari menuju ke ruang makan saat mendengar bahwa ada seorang vampir yang sakit jiwanya ingin membunuh Sakura.

"A-Aku tak apa, Bu.." Jawab Sakura pelan

"Tidak apa? Tapi tubuhmu masih gemetaran." Ucap Sasuke membuat sang ibu menatap tajam putra bungsunya tersebut. Sementara Sasuke bergidik ngeri dibuat sang ibu.

"Lebih baik kau berbaring di kamar terlebih dahulu ya, Sakura!" tutur Mikoto mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang masih lemas karena masih ketakutan atau lebih tepatnya terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

"K-Kau benar tak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura mengkhawatirkan bagian perut Sauke yang tertusuk pecahan gelas tadi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau-"

"Diam dan istirahatlah." Titah Sasuke menoleh sedikit guna dapat melihat Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Benar juga kata Sasuke juga sang ibu, ia memerlukan istirahat apalagi sekarang dia sedang hamil. Ia akan memerlukan waktu istirahat yang banyak.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan di atas tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

Sasuke yang sudah tak mendengar pertanyaan dari sang istri menghela nafas lega. Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura yang sudah tertidur.

"Apa aku harus selalu melidungimu karena nyawamu yang akan selalu terancam di setiap saat?" ucap Sasuke melihat paras Sakura yang terbilang bak bidadari tersebut.

Pagi pun tiba di kerajaan Uchiha. Wanita bersurai pink yang statusnya sebagai istri Uchiha sasuke tersebut baru terbangun dari alam mimpinya yang panjang.

"..Hmph..." Ia melenguh pelan saat ia terbangun. Ia merasakan tubuhnya berat. Apa efek ia hamil?. Dan saat ia berbalik, pertanyaannya pun terjawab. Itu karena..

'Sasuke?' innernya berteriak karena sasuke yang tidur memeluknya.

Tak lama setelahnya, kedua manik onyx yang menawan itu pun terlihat. Nampak sayu karena baru bangun tidur tapi tetap menawan seperti biasanya.

"S-Sasuke?! Kau bangun?" ucapnya tergagap karena terkejut.

"Hn."

"A-Ao.. aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau..." ia melihat sekilas ke tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya.

"Itu karena dirimu." Jawab Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Eh? Aku?"

Flashback on.

Setelah Sakura tertidur, Sasuke berencaa untuk mengerjakan sesuatu diluar. Tapi, ketika ia akan menuju keluar kamar, matanya terlihat terkejut karena Sakura yang sudah di ambang jatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura lalu memperbaiki posisinya lagi.

Dan saat akan pergi untuk kedua kalinya, ia kembali melihat Sakura yang sudah di ambang jatuh lagi.

Sekali lagi Sasuke kembali memperbaiki posisi Sakura. Tapi untuk kali ini berbeda. Ia memeluk Sakura agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak kemana-mana sehingga ia tak jatuh nantinya.

"Menyusahkan." Desis Sasuke pelan.

Flashback off.

"..Kau terus saja hampir jatuh dari atas tempat tidur. Jadi beginilah." Jawab Sasuke meliat sekilas ke tangannya yang masih melingkar di pinggang Sakura.

Wajah Sakura bersemu kemerahan mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Langsung saja ia bernjak berdiri dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi karena malu sekaligus ia memang mau mandi.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah-! Tadi malam benar-benar memalukann!" Sakura bergumam seraya berjalan di sekitar istana.

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" ia kembali bergumam sendiri. Jika kau terus begini Sakura, author rasa kau akan disangka gila oleh orang-orang yang melihatmu.

Dan saat itu juga, ia melihat sosok yang terbilang lebih tinggi dari dirinya dengan rambut berwarna hitam diikat satu.

"Kak Itachi?" ucap Sakura melihat punggung laki-laki tersebut.

"Hn? Ah-! Kau Sakura." Ujar Itachi berbalik seraya tersenyum padanya.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang menikmati angin. Kau?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Sama seperti kakak." Jawab Sakura tersenyum seraya mendekati Itachi.

"Bukankah tidak baik bagi seorang wanita hamil berangin-anginan?" ujar Itachi tersenyum lembut ada Sakura.

"Eh? Kak Itachi juga sudah tahu?" tanya Sakura. Karena kakak iparnya ini selama 2 minggu tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Hn, ya. Ibu memberitahuku saat aku kembali dari suatu tugas." Jawab Itachi melihat ke arah langit.

"Souka... kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Angin semakin dingin." Sakura pamit pada sang kakak ipar lalu segera masuk ke dalam istana.

Itachi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia melihat sakura dari punggungnya karena Sakura sudah berbalik. Tak lama setelahnya, ia kembali menghilang dari pandangan mata dan orang tak tahu ia pergi kemana.

"Sakura~! Apa kau mengidam sesuatu?" tanya Mikoto pada Sakura yang baru sampai di ruang santai.

"Hm? Aku tidak berpikir aku mengidam sesuatu sekarang.." jawabnya terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah? Saat mengandung Sasuke, aku mengidam yang aneh-aneh lho!" ujar Mikoto pada Sakura bersemangat.

"A-Aneh-aneh? Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura yang penasarannya mulai ada.

"Misalnya, aku mendadak ingin Fugaku jadi beruang, aku ingin makan buah anggur..." Mikoto membicarakan semua yang ia ingat.

"... yang paling berkesan saat Fugaku menjadi ayam! Ia terpaksa memakai kostum ayam! Ia lucu sekali saat itu!" ujar Mikoto semangat membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hehe... Kurasa ayah lucu saat itu." Ujar Sakura tersenyum ke arah sang ayah.

"Hn." Ayah dan anak sama saja jawabannya 'hn.' Melulu.

"Baiklah... jika kau mengidam sesuatu, bilang pada ibu ya! Biar ibu yang mengurusnya!" ujar Mikoto tersenyum.

"Y-Ya.." jawab Sakura tergagap.

"Tapi... kurasa kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu sekarang..." ucap Mikoto.

"Um... Itu..."

'

"Ayo! Katakan saja Sakura! Sebisa mungkin ibu wujudkan!" ujar Mikoto masih bersemangat.

"Aku ingin..."

"... aku membuat kue tart stoberi, 'kan?" ujar Sasuke mendadak membuat ketiga pasang mata di ruangan tersebut terbelalak kaget.

"B-Benarkah Sakura?!" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya takut-takut "I-Iya..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus wujudkan Sasuke!" ujar Mikoto menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Harus?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hh..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang seraya meletakkan buku yang dibaca olehnya sedari tadi.

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan..." ujar Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak rela harus membuat kue tart stoberi untuk Sakura. Tapi karena desakan sang ibu sekaligus untuk sang calon anak, terpaksa ia lakukan.

"Merepotkan saja."

~TBC~

A/N: Gimana minna?

Oh ya, author lupa mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu punya keistimewaan bisa membaca pikiran orang ya!

Kasihan amat si Sasu disuruh buat kue tart stoberi XD *dichidori*

Gomenn minna! Publishnya nggak menentu _.

Nanti kalau bisa, sekaligus author post semuanya :v.

Thanks for reas *bows*

~Fiola


	7. Chapter 7

My Delicious Girl

Author: Fiola

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Fantasy*Romance*Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU!vers, miss typo(s)

Ch. 7

 **.**

Vampir adalah makhluk dingin penghisap darah yang ditakuti manusia.

Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang manusia tidak sengaja harus melewati garis batasannya?

Bagaimana lika-liku kisah cinta mereka?

 **.**

Hari ini, Sasuke akan membuat kue tart stoberi dikarenakan sang istri, Sakura mengidamkan itu. Sasuke sangat kesal sekarang, kenapa ia yang harus membuat kue tart itu? Benar-benar sang istri membuatnya kesusahan.

"Baiklah Sasuke! Ini resep kuenya, buat yang enak ya!" ujar Mikoto memerikan resep kue tart stoberi pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Sasuke melihat resep kue tersebut.

"Ya-ya, cepat dibuat!" Mikoto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya lalu duduk di samping Fugaku.

\- 1 jam kemudian -

"Ini." Sasuke meletakkan kue tart yang sudah jadi. Terlihat cantik dengan hiasan krim membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Wahh... Kau hebat juga Sasuke.." ujar Mikoto mulai membagikan kue tart tersebut.

"Hn."

"Baiklah... Mari kita coba sekarang.!" Mikoto, Fugaku, juga Sakura mulai memasukkan kue tart buatan Uchiha Sasuke tersebut ke dalam mulut mereka.

Baiklah mari kita lihat bagaimana raut wajah mereka sekarang.

Mikoto terbelalak. Fugaku terbatuk-batuk. Dan Sakura... senyum-senyum sendiri.

"S-Sasuke! K-Kenapa tak ada rasanya?" tanya Mikoto terbatuk-batuk sama seperti suaminya.

"Aku tak suka yang manis-manis." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi Sakura.." sang ratu itu melihat ke arah Sakura yang senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto khawatir. Khawatir? Ya, bisa-bisa sang menantu yang memakan kue tersebut sakit karena Sasuke yang membuat kuenya tidak manis atau salah masuk bahan.

"Hm? Aku baik kok, Bu."

"Lalu kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Hm... Mungkin karena kue ini.." ujar Sakura membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto terheran-heran.

'Mungkin ini efek hamil ya?' inner Fugaku juga Mikoto berkata

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Sasuke yang membuat kue tart stoberi untuk Sakura.

Kini, wanita surai musim semi itu sedang duduk di depan jendelanya menikmati angin malam yang sebenarnya dingin karena malam itu hujan.

"Hei, tutup jendelanya. Dingin." Titah Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di sofa.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Sakura yang masih menikmati semilir angin dingin yang bertiup menerpa wajahnya.

Tak.

Bunyi jendela tertutup. Sakura yang menutupnya? Bukan, itu Sasuke.

"Anginnya sedang dingin." Tutur Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura cemberut.

"Baiklah-baiklah.." ujar Sakura beralih dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat tidur. Karena sedang hamil, emosinya sekarang labil dan sering naik turun dan itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke kewalahan mengurusinya.

Sekarang ia sedang berbaring. Bukan berarti ia sedang tidur. Ia belum mau tidur karena Sasuke membuat _mood_ nya turun. Gawat kalau begini Sasuke.

"Hei." Panggil Sasuke menepuk pelan tubuh Sakura dari sisi ranjang yang bersebrangan dengan sisi Sakura sekarang.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura ketus. Sasuke sih membuat _mood_ nya turun.

"Kau kenapa?" ujar Sasuke menyadarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang.

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab sakura singkat membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Pasalnya, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar wanita itu mengoceh dengan jumlah yang tak terhitung sekarang ia malah diam atau lebih tepatnya jarang berbicara dan Sasuke ditambah kebingungannya karena...

Ia menyukai kecerewatan Sakura itu.

"Kenapa kau tak cerewet seperti biasa?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hei, kau masih ba-" / "Hiks.."

Suara isakan itu membuat Sasuke terkejut. Apa Sakura menangis karena ia yang menutup jendela tadi? Atau ada masalah lainnya?.

"Sakura kau—"

"A-Apa aku... hiks.. terlihat sangat cerewet di mata Sasuke?" ucap Sakura mendadak. Nah, ini yang membuat Sasuke kewalahan.

"Hn."

"M-Maaf.." Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berlari keluar dari kamar.

"..." Sasuke terdiam beerapa saat lalu menghela nafas panjang. Detik berikutnya ia hilang dari atas tempat tidur. Dimana dia? Tentu saja di tempat Sakura sekarang namun, ia menyembunyikan diri atau lebih tepatnya ia bersembunyi.

"A-Aku bodoh! Kenapa menangis.." Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

' _Kenapa kau menangis, nona cantik~?'_

Suara yang entah darimana asalnya membuat Sakura sekaligus asuke yang bersembunyi terbelalak kaget.

"S-Siapa itu?!"

' _Kau pasti mengenalku... Nona manis..'_

Sepasang iris klorofil jernih itu terlihat kaget sipa yang keluar dari semak-semak yaitu...

"K-Kak Itachi?!" Sakura terkejut dengan Itachi yang berlumuran darah dengan sepasang mata berwarna semerah darah.

"Inilah wujudku.. nona cantik.." Itachi menyeringai sebelum ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"A-Apa yang..." Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata. Nalurinya berkata lari sekarang juga akan tetapi kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berlari. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"..Mati.."

"A-Apa?!"

Itachi terlihat menghunuskan sebuah pedang panjang yang ia arahkan pada Sakura.

".. Ma-ti"

Ting.

Bunyi dentingan antara dua pedang yang bertemu membuat Sakura terkejut ada seseorang menolongnya yang tak lain adalah..

"S-Sasuke?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap kosong kamarnya. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam yang telah terjadi.

Flashback on.

"S-Sasuke?!"

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menoleh ke arahnya.

"I-Iya.." jawab Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Lari."

"Apa?!"

"Lari Sakura!" teriak Sasuke membuat Sakura tertegun.

"A-Apa maksudmu?!"

Di detik kemudian, ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi karena ia jatuh pingsan.

Flashback off.

Matanya bergulir kesana kemari mencari sesuatu di dalam kamar. Ia beranjak berdiri dari kasurnya dan keluar kamar. Ia menelusuri setiap tempat guna menemukannya.

Ya, Sasuke.

Akhirnya ia berhenti disebuah ruangan. Entah ruangan apa tetapi ia tak tahu dan tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menemukan Sasuke dalan keadaan selamat dan masih hidup dan di ruangan itu terdapat..

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Ia mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk santai seraya minum teh.. Ah- bukan, Lebih tepatnya darah.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan langkah takut-takut. Namun, ia rasa ia tak perlu melangkah lebih jauh lagi karena Sasuke sudah ada di depannya alias berpindah tempat.

"Kenapa..."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa setiap di dekatmu aku merasa nyaman? Kenapa aku suka kau yang cerewet? Kenapa menyukai saat melihat kau tersenyum? Kenapa aku..." ucapan sasuke terjeda

"... Kenapa aku... jatuh cinta padamu?"

Deg.

Sepasang iris klorofil itu membulat. Jatungnya berpacu dua— tidak, mungkin tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya terdapat semburat merah tipis.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Kenapa..." Sasuke ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya namun, Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Itu hanya kecupan sekilas namun terasa lembut dan hangat bagi Sasuke.

"Aku juga..."

"... Jatuh cinta padamu." Sakura tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang bersemu kemerahan dan perkataannya itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke terkejut.

"Sakura.."

"Sstt... Kau hanya perlu menyatakan perasaanmu itu Sasuke." Ujar Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sasuke mengatakan ucapannya tepat setelah Sakura selesai mengutarakan perasaanya.

"Eh?" Sakura menjadi kikuk setelah mendengar Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya dua kali." Ujar Sasuke yang kemudia memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"H-Hei! P-Pelan-pelan saja memelukku!" Sakura menepuk punggung Sasuke lalu tersenyum senang.

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan..

Cup.

Bruk.

Baru saja bibir dua insan itu bertemu sebentar, bunyi sesuatu jatuh membuat dua orang tersebut kaget dan melihat ke asal suara yang rupanya adalah...

~TBC~

A/N: Akhirnya si Sasuke menyatakan isi hatinya pada si Sakura :v.

Gimana minna? Baguskah?

Thanks for read *bows*

~Fiola


	8. Chapter 8

My Delicious Girl

Author: Fiola

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Fantasy*Romance*Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU!vers, miss typo(s)

Ch. 8

 **.**

Vampir adalah makhluk dingin penghisap darah yang ditakuti manusia.

Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang manusia tidak sengaja harus melewati garis batasannya?

Bagaimana lika-liku kisah cinta mereka?

 **.**

"I-Ibu?! Ayah?!" Sasuke memanggil dua orang yang menjatuhkan sebuah pot bunga.

"E-Eh? Kami tak melihat apa-apa kok!" Mikoto tersenyum canggung begitu mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi Sasuke tapi hanya sebentar.

"S-Sejak kapan ibu dan ayah..." Sakura berbalik melihat pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"Hm... Sejak tadi.." Jawab Mikoto masih tersenyum.

"Ehh?!" Wajah Sakura bersemu kemerahan. Kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kemerahan.

"Hn. Jika sudah daritadi.." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar terlepas dari wajahnya sekaligus agar mendekat padanya.

"... Kami lanjutkan tak apa bukan?" Sasuke menyeringai mendapati ayah dan ibunya yang tersentak kaget. Pemuda berambut raven itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Semakin dekat... Semakin dekat di tiap detiknya sampai-sampai Sakura menahan nafas karenanya.

"Kami pergi!" pekik Mikoto menggandeng Fugaku berjalan menjauhi sepasang suami istri tersebut.

Begitu mendengar teriakan Mikoto, Sasuke berhenti mendekati wajah Sakura yang jaraknya tinggal beberapa inci lagi. Ia beralih ke dahi Sakura lalu menciumnya sekilas.

Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura lalu berpindah tempat ke kamar mereka "Beristirahatlah. Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

"B-Baiklah.." Jawab Sakura tersenyum lalu mencium salah satu pipi Sasuke. Setelahnya, ia berlari kecil menuju tempat tidur dan menutupi diri dengan selimut.

Sasuke yang baru saja mendepat ciuman di pipi tertegun dengan perbuatan sang istri yang tiba-tiba. Detik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura untuk beristirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa semalam Itachi menjadi seperti itu lagi?" tanya Fugaku yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke

"Hh..." Fugaku menhela nafas panjang. Pasalnya, anak pertamanya yang merupakan pewaris takhta utama kerjaan Uchiha tersebut mempunyai kelainan setiap ia sedang tertekan atau stress. Bisa dibilang ia memiliki 'kepribadian ganda'. Di saat Itachi yang asli sedang lelah dan ingin lari dari semuanya, kepribadian 'itu' muncul tetapi kepribadian itu merupakan tipe kepribadian yang buruk.

"Kita harus apakan Itachi.." ujar Mikoto lirih. Hatinya sedih mengingat kalau Itachi adalah anak yang baik.

"Oh, kudengar ia hampir membunuh Sakura kemarin." Ucap Fugaku membuat Mikoto tertegun karena ia tak mengetahuinya.

"Apa?! A-Apa itu benar Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sudah menghela nafas didepannya.

".. Hn."

"A-Apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto cemas.

"Ia baik seperti yang ibu lihat tadi." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lebih baik kau lebih ketat lagi menjaga Sakura karena.." ucapa Fugaku terjeda

".. Kepribadian yang satunya itu tidak menyukai anak kecil, Sasuke." Perkataan raja kerajaan Uchiha itu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang kemudian menghilang dari tempat ayah dan ibunya tersebut.

Kemana dia?

Tentu kalian sudah bisa menebak kemana dia..

Tentu saja ke tempat Sakura berada.

Tanda yang ada pada bahu Sakura membuat ia mengetahui keadaan Sakura dan dimana ia berada.

Begitu sampai di kamar; tempat Sakura berada sekarang, ia langsung mendekat ke Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Dasar." Ia duduk di tepi kasur; disamping Sakura. Sejenak ia perhatikan paras sang istri yang cantik. Hanya sekilas ia memandang wajah Sakura yang kemudian atensinya ia alihkan ke perut Sakura dimana sang jabang bayi berada.

Matanya dapat melihat keadaan sang bayi. Bayi yang sehat membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis namun tak lama setelahnya senyum itu hilang karena ia ingat sesuatu.

Ia mengingat saat malam bulan madunya dengan Sakura. Ia mengingat tentang buku yang dibacanya.

Flashback on.

Setelah menghisap darah Sakura, pemuda berambut raven itu terduduk di tepi pantai seraya mengingat apa yang ia baca.

"Hm... Jika vampir laki-laki menikahi seorang gadis manusia.. dan gadis itu mengandung anak vampir tersebut maka saat melahirkan gadis itu akan..."

"... mati..."

Flashback off.

Sasuke menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura. Ia menghela nafas panjang karena ingatan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.." Sasuke bergumam pelan sebelum mencium dahi sang istri yang —lebar— itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sekarang tidak sabar lagi menunggu sang anak akan lahir begitu pula segenap anggota keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Aku ingin cucu perempuan ya, Sakura!" ujar Mikoto senang.

"Tapi aku memilih laki-laki, Mikoto." Ujar Fugaku membaca buku.

"Tapi lebih imut perempuan, Fugaku!" dan... perdebatan suami istri itu dimulai lagi. Setiap saat mereka berkumpul, pasti Fugaku dan Mikoto berdebat anak yang akan dilahirkan Sakura lai-laki atau perempuan.

Sementara Sasuke juga Sakura yang melihat perdebatan itu hanya tersenyum saat ditanyai laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Kita ke kamar saja." Bisik Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak.

"Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu.." Sakura mengikuti saran Sasuke dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke kamar.

Sesampai di kamar, Sakura mendudukan di atas kasur berseprai biru dengan beberapa polkadot.

"Lagi-lagi ibu dan ayah bertengkar." Sakura tertawa kecil mengingat saat-saat ayah dan ibunya bertengkar.

"Hn." Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang sedang tertawa kecil. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura membuat rona kemerahan muncul di wajah Sakura.

"A-Apa yang..."

"Diamlah sebentar." Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Setelah menurutnya Sakura sudah diam, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang kemerahan itu. Dekat dan dekat. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan akhirnya sebuah ciuman pun mendarat di bibir Sakura.

Sasuke memegangi dan menekan tengkuk Sakura agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia melumat perlahan ranum merah wanita tersebut dan membuat wajah sang calon ibu itu tambah memerah tiap Sasuke melumat bibirnya.

Dirasa pasokan oksigen mulai menipis, calon ayah itu melepaskan kontak bibir keduanya. Nafas keduanya pun terengah-rengah.

Sasuke menatap sejenak wajah sang istri yang sudah sangat kemerahan itu kemudian ia mencium dahi lebar sang istri.

"Tidurlah. Kau kelihatan lelah." Titah Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kemudian dengan perlahan ia membaringkan diri di atas kasur. Sasuke menarik selimut guna menyelimuti sang istri kemudian mencium dahinya lagi.

"Oyasumi." Ujar sang istri sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap sang istri. Di saat itu pula, hatinya juga merasakan sakit. Ia tak mau Sakura dan anaknya dibunuh oleh sang kakak yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Ia juga tak mau Sakura meninggal karena melahirkan anaknya.

Ia ingin sekali menangis mengingat hal tersebut setiap melihat Sakura tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang senang sekarang.

Kenapa? Karena usia kandungannya sudah mencapai batas akhir yaitu 9! Sudah sembilan bulan!

Tak lama lagi anaknya dan ia akan bertemu. Ia sangat senang sekarang.

"Nak.. Ibu sudah tak sabar lagi.." ucap Sakura mengelus perutnya perlahan.

Dug.

"Aduh..." ringisan kecil dari Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran juga khawatir.

"Dia menendang. Tapi kuat sekali.." Sakura tersenyum tipis memegangi perutnya yang masih merasakan sakit.

"Anak vampir memang kuat seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Berarti dia sehat ya..." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke namun segera hilang senyuman itu begitu melihat kejadian yang tak diduga.

Zrash.

"KYAA!"

~TBC~

A/N: Bagaimana minna? Akhirnya sampai di bulan ke sembilan setelah penantian panjang di Sasu.. wkwk.

Thanks for read *bows*

~Fiola


	9. Chapter 9

My Delicious Girl

Author: Fiola

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Fantasy*Romance*Hurt/Comfort

Ch. 9

 **.**

Vampir adalah makhluk dingin penghisap darah yang ditakuti manusia.

Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang manusia tidak sengaja harus melewati garis batasannya?

Bagaimana lika-liku kisah cinta mereka?

 **.**

Thanks to read~!

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak vampir memang kuat seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Berarti dia sehat ya..." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke namun segera hilang senyuman itu begitu melihat kejadian yang tak diduga.

Zrash.

"KYAA!"

Teriakan itu membuat Sasuke juga Sakura tersentak. Sasuke menyuruh Sakura tetap duduk di tempatnya sementara Sasuke memeriksa keadaan di luar. Dan betapa terkejutnya, ia mendapati kakaknya, Itachi baru saja membunuh salah seorang pelayan.

Sasuke menutup pintu begitu melihat Itachi menoleh ke belakang. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan membuat Sakura bingung.

"Ada ap-"

"Diamlah." Sasuke berteleportasi ke ruangan ayah juga ibunya membuat Sakura dan pasangan suami istri itu terkejut.

"Sasuke apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikoto melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berada di ruangan mereka.

"Jaga Sakura, Bu." Sasuke memandang sang ibu sejenak lalu Mikoto pun mengangguk.

"Ya. Akan kujaga dia." Ucap Mikoto penuh keyakinan.

"Ayah juga." Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mendapat anggukan kepala dari snag ayah.

Ia beralih ke Sakura yang sedang kebingungan "Diam saja dan jadi anak yang baik." Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura pelan lalu mencium dahi Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang-" ucapan Sakura terpotong begitu ia merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya. "A-Ah.. Sakit..." lirih Sakura memegangi perutnya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura?!" tanya Mikoto cemas.

"P-Perutku... sakit.." ia kembali meringis. Tak lama setelahnya, terlihat air mengalir menuruni kaki Sakura.

"Astaga! Kau akan melahirkan!" pekik Mikoto. Dengan perasaan yang sudah tak karuan, Ia memanggil pelayan yang disuruh menuju ke bagian kedokteran untuk membantu proses kelahiran Sakura. Dokternya tentu manusia.

"Sakura.. Tak apa.. Semua akan baik-baik saja.." ucap Sasuke yang juga khawatir namun ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

"T-Tapi Sasuke... Sakit..." ia kembali meringis saat Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Ibu, aku akan kembali setelah mengurus Itachi." Ujar Sasuke yang melihat sebentar ke arah Sakura yang akan berjuang sebentar lagi "Berjuanglah, Sakura." Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

' _Heart beats fast'_

' _Color and promises'_

"Hh... Kau akan menjadi ayah ya... Sasuke.." ujar kepribadian lain Itachi yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dengan pedang di tangannya.

' _How to be brave'_

' _How can i love when'_

' _I am afraid to fall'_

"Tapi... Itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi karena aku akan mencegahnya.." Itachi menyeringai saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"... Dalam mimpimu, Itachi!" teriak Sasuke berlari membawa pedangnya.

' _But watching you stand alone..'_

' _All of my doubt'_

"Kyaaa! Sakitt.." teriak Sakura saat merasakan kontraksi pertamanya.

' _Suddenly goes away'_

' _Some how..'_

"Berusahalah Sakura! Sasuke juga sedang berusaha!" ucap Mikoto mengenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"S-Sasuke?! D-Dimana diaa.. Ahh!" Sakura kembali berteriak.

' _One step closer...'_

Cring.

Bunyi pedang saling beradu menjadi paduan suara yang memenuhi ruangan yang sudah bersimbah darah para pelayan istana tersebut.

' _I have died everyday'_

' _Waiting for you'_

"Sasuke... Kau akan kalah.." Itachi mendorong pedangnya agar memojokkan Sasuke.

"Cih. Tidak akan!" Sasuke mendorong balik pedangnya membuat aksi saling dorong pun terjadi .

' _Darling don't be afraid'_

' _I have loved you for a..'_

"Ahh! Hah..." Sakura terus mengejan agar sang anak keluar dari rahimnya.

"Terus! Terus nona!" suruh sang dokter pada Sakura terus menerawang kapan sang bayi akan keluar.

' _Thousand years..'_

' _I'll love you for a... Thousand more..'_

"Sasuke!" Itachi mengarahkan pedangnya menuju Sasuke namun dengan cepat Sasuke menghilang dan berteleportasi ke belakang Itachi dengan jarak yang jauh.

' _Time stands still'_

' _Beauty in all she is'_

'Kyaa!'

Suara itu menggema di sekitar istana membuat Sasuke tersentak dan mengira-ngira siapa itu.

"Sakura." Lirihnya.

"Kau akan segera kubunuh, Itachi!"

' _I will be brave'_

' _I will not let anything..'_

' _Take away..'_

"Berusahalah Sakura!" darah mulai memenuhi ruangan itu dan untungnya Mikoto juga Fugaku bisa menahan diri.

"Terus nona!" sang dokter juga ikut menyemangati Sakura yang mulai kelelahan karena sang bayi yang tak kunjung tak kelihatan kepalanya.

Dalam mata Sakura ia dapat melihat bayangan Sasuke menyemangatinya "Argghh... Haah!"

' _What's standing infront of me'_

' _Every breath'_

' _Every hour has come to this'_

"Berjuanglah, Sakura."

' _One step closer...'_

Zrash.

"Ck." Sasuke mendecih pelan tatkala lengannya tergores oleh pedang tajam milik Itachi.

' _I have died everyday'_

' _Waiting for you'_

"Haha...Lihatlah! Kau bahkan sudah terluka di awal permainan.. Haha!" Itachi tertawa dengan nyaring membuat Sasuke kesal dan ingin segera menebas kepalanya. Ya... walau itu kakaknya sendiri.

"Tsk. Kau akan berhenti tertawa sebentar lagi!" Sasuke kembali menghunuskan pedangnya pada Itachi.

' _Darling don't be afraid'_

' _I have love you for a'_

' _Thosand years'_

"Kepalanya sudah terlihat! Ayo berusahalah nona!" sang dokter terus menyemangati Sakura yang sudah kelelahan.

' _I'll love you for a'_

' _Thousand more'_

"Hh... Sasuke!" teriak Sakura kembali mendorong sang bayi lebih kuat lagi agar bisa keluar dari perut sang ibu.

' _And all along i believed'_

' _I would find you'_

Crang.

Cring.

Bunyi dentingan dua pedang kembali berbunyi berpadu dengan kesunyian dan suara teriakan.

"Aku harus mengakhiri ini." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

' _Time has brought'_

' _Your heart to me'_

' _I have love you.'_

' _For a thousand years'_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Zrash.

"Ugh.. S-Sasuke.." Itachi meringis tatkala pedang Sasuke tembus di badannya.

Sasuke menunduk. Ia tak tega melihatnya. Melihat pedangnya menembus kakaknya sendiri.

"Terimakasih."

' _I'll love you for a'_

' _Thousand more..'_

"Sekali lagi, nona! Bayinya akan keluar!" pekik dokter tersebut melihat Sakura yang sudah bermandikan keringat juga air mata.

"Hh..." Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

' _One step closer..'_

"AA!" Ia mengejan untuk terakhir kalinya dan lahirlah seorang bayi yang sedang menangis sekarang.

"Selamat! Bayi anda perempuan yang sangat sehat dan cantik sekali!" ucap sang dokter setelah memberikan sang bayi pada ibunya.

"Cantik sekali..." ucap Mikoto memperhatikan cucunya yang baru saja lahir itu dan tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sesuatu dibanting.

Brak.

' _One step closer...'_

' _I have died everyday'_

' _Waiting for you'_

' _Darling don't be afraid'_

' _I have love you for a..'_

' _Thosand years'_

' _I'll love you for a Thousand more'_

' _And all along i believed'_

' _I would find you'_

' _Time has brought'_

' _Your heart to me'_

' _I have love you.'_

' _For a thousand years'_

' _I'll love you for a'_

' _Thousand more..'_

 _(Song Christina Perri – A Thousand Years)_

"Sasuke... bayi kita.." lirih Sakura menunjukkan bayi mungil itu pada Sasuke yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha Sarada." Sasuke memperhatikan sang bayi yang sudah terdiam dari tangisnya.

Ia mencium dahi wanita yang sudah melahirkan anaknya dan sudah menjadi cintanya. Sakura tersenyum namun, senyum itu hilang begitu dengan perlahan kelopak matanya mulai menutup.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke.. aku mencintaimu.."

 **.**

 **.**

\- 4 tahun kemudian -

"Ayah!" teriak seorang gadis kecil pada seorang pria berperawakan tinggi juga tampan.

"Lihat kalung yang kupakai ini!" ia menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan permata emerald disana.

"Hn. Cantik sekali." Ujarnya yang kita ketahui sebagai Sasuke.

"Hihi.." tawa gadis kecil itu. Rambutnya sama dengan Sasuke dan mewarisi dua buah mata onyx sang ayah dan mewarisi kacantikan sang ibunda.

"Tapi.. Kau dapat itu darimana, Sarada?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Hehe... Dari ibu!" ucapya kemudian berlari ke suau tempat meninggalkan sang ayah.

"Sarada! Tunggu!" Sasuke megejar Sarada dan terhenti di depan kamarnya.

"Sarada..." panggilnya mencari sang buah hati.

"Sudah ibu bilang, 'kan? Jangan bilang kalau ibu yang memberikan..?" ucap seorang wanita membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Oh? Sasuke?" ucapnya ddengan senyuman lemah lembut "Kau disini?"

"Ya, Aku disini, Sakura." Sasuke berjalan mendekati seorang wanita yang telah melahirkan seorang putri yang cantik ditambah lagi vampir asli untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

-END-

Omake(?)

"Aku mencintaimu.." Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke agak menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Apa Sasuke..? Aku lelah.." Sakura kembali berucap karena kesal. Ia ingin istirahat setelah prosesi melahirkan.

"Sasuke? Kau tak lupa kan?" tanya Mikoto pada sang anak.

"Lupa? Lupa apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kalau Sakura mempunyai keistimewaan?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Keistimewaan? Apa?" Mikoto menghela nafas panjang karena sang anak lupa.

"Sakura itu tidak akan meninggal meskipun ia melahirkan seorang anak vampir karena.."

"... ia memiliki darah vampir dari nenek moyangnya. Namun hanya sedikit." Ucap Mikoto membuat Sasuke terkejut dan melihat ke Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.. Jadi biarkan aku istirahat ya.. Suamiku.." Sakura tersenyum begitu melihat terdapat semburat merah tipis di wajah sang suami.

"Jika begitu.." ucapanyanya dijeda

"Aku akan segera membuat anak kedua denganmu, Istriku." Sasuke menyeringai dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut. Wajahnya sekarang semerah tomat. Sarada yang baru saja terbangun, menatap ke wajag ibu dan ayahnya bergantian.

Dan juga, karena perkataan Sasuke. Seluruh orang diruangan itu terdiam dan melongo melihat ke arah Sasuke.

-end—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for read cerita yang GaJe(?) dan typonya dimana-mana. Dan juga maaf jika ada salah kata atau salah apa pun di fanfic ini dan juga quote yang mungkin gak nyambung dengan ceritanya.**

 **Akhir kata, Author mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semuanya.**

 **Dan semoga Sasuke dan Sakura cepat-cepat punya anak kedua~!**

 **Cherry and Tomato, Fiola**


End file.
